


Fanboy

by Cottonstones



Series: Fanboy [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, M/M, RTX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Game Grumps never happened, Arin is an animator who happens to be a big fan of Ninja Sex Party and may harbor a secret crush on Danny Sexbang. When Arin gets the opportunity to meet Danny, his convention weekend with friends spirals into something he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

The convention center is loud and crowded. It's not unexpected - it's RTX and Arin knew what he was getting into when he bought the passes. He'd bought them under the guise that he wanted to go to the animation panels, schmooze with other artists. Really, honestly, it's got nothing to do with the fact that Ninja Sex Party happens to _also_ be attending the convention.

Ross elbows Arin in the side. "Dude, we're close enough to the front that I can see Danny's hair from here."

Arin shrugs Ross off and looks to the front of the line - where, true to his word, Arin can see the mass of dark curls that belong to Danny Sexbang. He feels his heart beat a little faster; it's dumb and stupid and makes him feel like he's fifteen years old instead of twenty-eight.

Right now, he and Ross are packed into the line for the meet and greet with Ninja Sex Party. Occasionally, Arin's phone will buzz with texts from Suzy, who's at one of the tech panels with Barry.

_Did u meet Mr. Sexbang, yet? ;)_

Arin frowns at his phone while Ross tries to lean over his shoulder to read the message.

_No, still in line..._

Arin is sort of glad that he isn't in front of Danny yet. He doesn't want to admit how many times he's practiced what he would say to the man if he ever got the chance to meet him. He ran over basic conversations in his head, on the plane ride to Texas, in the hotel room, the bathroom mirror before the panel, but, no matter how many times he ran through what he wanted to say to Danny upon meeting him, the closer the line creeps to Danny, the more the crowd pushes him nearer, the more Arin realizes he still has no idea what to say.

Ross bumps giddily against Arin's shoulder from behind him. "I'm so pumped! I can't believe that we're going to meet NSP!"

Arin shares the sentiment, really, he does. He's excited. He's been a longtime fan of the band, of Danny - first because of Ross, then all on his own. He watches every video, memorizes the lyrics to every song, tries to get his questions answered on every NSP-related Reddit AMA. He's nervous, too - like, _really_ nervous. It's no secret to his friends that Arin has a terrible, awful crush on Danny.

The line moves ever closer. Arin can see Danny now, standing tall in front of them in one of his kimonos. Ross is babbling excitedly behind Arin, but Arin can barely concentrate on what he's saying, his eyes fixed on Danny. The man is laughing at something that the current fan talking to him is saying, his head thrown back, throat exposed, as he lets out a loud, contagious laugh. Arin feels himself smile as he watches Danny laugh.

He watches Danny pose with the fan, pulling a stupid face that does nothing to subtract from Arin's crush. He and Ross are next and Ross is nudging Arin forward with his hands on the backs of Arin's shoulders. The current fan slips away from Danny and then his eyes are trained forward on Arin because he's next and he should be moving and is he smiling? Arin isn't sure.

"Oh, my God," Ross says. "Go talk to him." He pushes Arin forward, which jolts Arin into finally moving to stand in front of Danny and Ninja Brian.

"Hey, man!" Danny is saying, offering Arin his hand to shake.

"Hey!" Arin finds himself saying and then Arin's shaking Danny's hand, then Brian's.

"How's the con going for you so far?" Danny asks. He sounds sincere, like he really wants to know how Arin's con experience has been.

"Oh, great! I came with a bunch of friends and we're just trying to fit everything in."

"Thanks for finding time to squeeze your pals NSP in!" Danny says. Arin grins.

"Well, hey, I'm a huge fan. You guys are so fucking funny." Arin is sure that his cheeks are hot, probably red. He thinks that he can hear Ross snickering behind him.

"Hey," Danny says suddenly. "Not to sound like a creep, but your voice sounds really familiar and, if I don't ask, it's gonna bug me all day. Have we met before?"

Arin thinks that he might be - is definitely - going pink. Danny recognizes his voice? They haven't met before, definitely not, so there's only one way Danny would know what Arin sounds like.

"No, but, I, um, I make, uh, animations and I've done some for NSP, like, animating your videos and stuff..." Arin feels embarrassed to be talking about his animation. Sure, it gets a lot of hits on Youtube, but that doesn't mean that Danny knows about them.

"Oh. Oh! Wait!" Danny says suddenly, his eyes wide. "Are you Egoraptor?"

Fuck. Arin is going to die, like, right here on this convention floor with Ross snorting behind him and Danny Sexbang's eyes all wide and settled on him. Arin's heart stops, but he nods, forces through.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, man, I do know you!" Danny says, his hand clapping Arin on the shoulder. "I've watched the animations that you've done. The Dinosaur Laser Fight one was awesome, man!"

Wait, what? Arin isn't sure what's happening. He'd came here to meet Danny Sexbang and gush stupidly all over his work and, here, Danny was talking about the videos that Arin made in his spare time. He can feel himself grinning, concentrating on the warm feeling of Dan's hand against his shoulder.

"Fuck, thank you. I'm glad that you saw them."

"They're great," Danny says, smiling at Arin. Arin's stupid heart flips around in his chest like he's legitimately fifteen years old. Danny pokes Arin in the chest. " _You_ are great. Thanks for the support, man. That's so awesome. Do you want a picture or anything? Want me to sign something?"

"Oh, yeah," Arin says. He'd nearly forgotten the hard copy of the Attitude City CD that he'd brought with him. 

Arin hands over the CD and Danny pauses, poising his sharpie over it. “Hey, what’s your real name?” Dan says, “Unless you want me to make it out to ‘Egoraptor?’”

“It’s Arin,” Arin says, giddy and nervous, trying to stay cool. 

“Arin,” Danny repeats and then he signs the CD before handing it over to Brian for him to sign, as well. Danny hands back the CD and Arin's fingers brush against his just for a second. Again, Arin feels his heart flopping around like a dead fish.

Their meeting is coming to an end. All that's left is to take the picture, which Arin does, handing his phone off to Ross to let him take the picture for him. Danny wraps an arm around Arin's shoulder, pulling him close and grinning huge. Arin isn't sure what his own face looks like, save for the giant fucking grin that he can feel splitting his face.

It's over too fast. He thanks Danny, taking his phone back from Ross. "Hey, man," Danny says. "Keep up the animations, okay? They're fucking awesome."

"Thanks," Arin says with a nod. "I will."

He's grinning like a moron as Ross takes his place and starts chattering a mile a minute to Danny. Arin moves away from the line; he doesn't want to hang next to it like a creep while he waits for Ross to be done with his turn. He watches from a distance, sees Danny laughing at something that Ross says. Arin pulls out his phone and flips to the picture that he and Danny just took. If he tries, then he can still feel Danny's hand warm on his shoulder.

\--

Later, the four sit down for dinner - take-out barbecue that they brought back to their joint hotel room. The room has two beds, Barry and Suzy claiming one because they're a couple and leaving Arin to share the other with Ross.

"How was the Ninja Sex Party thing?" Barry asks.

"Oh, man," Ross says around a mouthful of barbecue. "It was awesome. The coolest part was definitely that Danny's seen Arin's videos."

Arin flushes, pushing around the food inside of his take-out box. He can't stop replaying the events from earlier, trying to memorize each detail. He can't stop the surge of pride that comes from remembering Danny's words, how he had encouraged Arin's animation.

"Yeah, that's fucking awesome," Suzy says.

"Yeah,” Ross says, “but the real question for Arin is was Danny as hot in person as you imagined?"

"Oh, my God, Ross, shut up," Arin groans. He's going to murder Ross someday, he just knows it - Ross was the one who got him into Danny's music and, if it weren't for him, Arin probably wouldn't have even been here today, though, so he can't justify murdering him quite yet.

Suddenly, Arin's phone chimes next to him. He sets his fork down to pick up his phone, checking his text. The text turns out to be a notification from Twitter. When Arin clicks the link, he nearly drops his phone.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Barry asks.

Ross is quick to pick up his own phone, tapping at buttons until he cackles loud and sharp in the confined space of the room. "Oh, my God! Danny Sexbang tweeted a link to one of Arin's animations!"

Sure enough, Arin is looking at the tweet. His cheeks go red.

**@DannySBang:** _Having a great time at RTX this weekend! If you're not here, then may I offer you this sexy animation?_

Along with his tweet, Danny had posted a link to Arin's animation of Dinosaur Laser Fight, the one that he had said was his favorite.

"Maybe his crush is mutual?" Barry asks.

Arin frowns at Barry. "Stop it."

"No way, man," Ross says. "He wants to fuck you."

"Because he tweeted a link to one of my videos?" Arin says, his face growing increasingly redder. Fuck his friends.

"No," Ross says. "Because he wants to fuck you, but he also likes your videos."

"You guys are terrible," Arin says as he shovels a heaping forkful of barbecued pork into his mouth.

Later, as the excitement wears off, he thinks of Danny and how fucking awesome he is, how much Arin would like to be able to talk to him again.

\--

The next day, the four of them end up at ProJared's panel; as much as Ross makes fun of Arin for his "crush" on Danny Sexbang, Ross has his own goddamn Youtube crush. Jared's panel is entertaining, fun, and Arin relaxes, feels normal after the surreal events of yesterday. He had checked his phone again this morning in case he had dreamt up everything from yesterday. He even tapped out a quick reply to Danny’s tweet.

**@Egoraptor:** _@DannySBang Thanks, man! Great meeting you yesterday!_

Danny hadn't replied, but that was expected. Arin was a fan and Danny was a musician at a convention who had a million other people vying for his attention. Arin had had a moment with him and it was nice, but it was just one moment and now he's heading back to his normal life.

The panel is almost over when Jared announces a "little surprise." Everyone in the room looks around, trying to spot what the surprise could be. Ross is practically having a meltdown. Arin wonders if this is what he's like when he talks about Danny and Ninja Sex Party.

Suddenly, there's cheering - lots of it. Everyone's standing up. Arin and the others are near the front. The sea of fans around them it makes it impossible to see what's happening until Arin catches a blur of bright blue and red dashing up to the stage to pull Jared into a hug. There, on the stage, hanging off of Jared and waving like a mad man, is Danny Sexbang.

"Fuck," Arin says.

"I'm guessing that you all know my friend?" Jared asks. "In case you don't, this is Danny!"

The crowd cheers around them. Ross is elbowing Arin again. Arin swats his hands away as everyone sits down around them. Fuck. Arin was doing a great job returning to his normal life and then Danny shows up again - which is _awesome_. Arin is ecstatic to see him again, his heart jumping into his throat.

Danny joins the panel, sitting next to Jared and cracking jokes, singing a little. He has the crowd eating out of the palms of his hands, Arin included.

"Well, dang, he's more handsome in person," Barry murmurs next to Arin.

Arin spends the rest of the panel with his eyes fixed on Danny. The whole thing is over too soon, just like yesterday, and everyone stands to leave the conference room. The exit to the hall is at the back of the room, so everyone begins to pour out from the back, clearing out the front quickly. Arin wants to look back to see if Danny is still sitting there, but then Suzy is saying something about where they should eat lunch and they need Arin’s vote to break the tie.

Before Arin can get too far, he hears a faint but familiar, "Hey, Egoraptor!" Arin turns, blood frozen in his veins as the weight of the voice hits him. There's Danny, leaning against the stage, smiling towards Arin.

"Whoa," Ross says from next to Arin.

"What do I do?" Arin asks.

"Uh, anything but stare at him like an idiot? Which is kind of what you're doing right now."

Arin waves weakly and watches as Danny laughs before he raises a hand and beckons Arin forward. This time, it's Suzy that nudges Arin into moving before Ross can get to it. Arin moves in slow motion toward Danny. The man is a long, lean line clad in spandex. Arin keeps his eyes locked on Danny's face.

"Are you stalking me?" Danny asks once Arin's right in front of him.

"What?" Arin asks. "No! I - we had no idea that you'd be here."

Danny laughs again. "I'm kidding! Sorry if I freaked you out." Again, Danny's hand is touching Arin's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Arin feels dizzy. He wants to be cool, to be _so_ fucking cool, unaffected by how cool Danny is, but it isn't working. All of his senses are muddled, mixed up from Danny.

"I spotted you as soon as I sat down up there, you know," Danny says.

Arin is pretty sure that he'd fallen, hit his head before the panel even began, and now he's in a blissful sleep where he's hanging out with Danny Sexbang for the second time and Danny says that he recognized him out of an entire sea of faces. This can't be real.

"Oh," Arin says, feeling suddenly shy, like he's thirteen and in middle school. "You did?"

"Yeah," Danny says. "I wanted to say 'hi' again."

Arin's keenly aware of his friends waiting for him - fuck, he's pretty sure that the other guests at the panel are glancing at them, curious to see who Danny's talking to.

"Hey, thanks, by the way, for tweeting a link to my video. That was really cool."

"Dude! You totally deserve it! Your stuff is awesome. It makes me laugh my ass off."

No way. Arin makes Danny laugh? Danny, who's professionally in a comedy band? He definitely has to be unconscious right now.

"Thanks, man. It's hard to make it with animation on Youtube, but I try."

Danny nods like he gets it - or like he wants to hear more. Before any more can be said, though, there's a security guard approaching them.

"The hall needs to clear out," he says to Danny and Arin.

Arin glances behind him to see that his friends have already been ushered out of the room. He looks back to Danny, not quite sure how to say goodbye. How do you say goodbye to an Internet celebrity that you have the hots for?

"Shit! Sorry," Danny tells the guard. He seems sincere. "Hey, before you go, can I have your e-mail? I thought that maybe we could keep in contact. I'm interested in your work."

Arin's heart drops, but he nods, dumbly rattling off his e-mail as Danny types it into his phone. It would be easier to exchange numbers, but even Arin knows that giving a fan your phone number is one hundred percent a bad idea.

"Awesome! Have a great day, Arin!" Danny says. Arin had thought that Danny hadn't remembered his name because he had called him Egoraptor to get his attention, but he remembered. He still knew Arin's name from yesterday when they had met at the signing. 

"Uh, thanks! You, too!" Arin says as he's led away from Danny and the other panel guests and reunited with his friends, who are gathered in an eager bunch by the hall doors.

"So...that was weird, right?" Barry asks.

"Dude! What the fuck happened?" Ross asks. "What did he want?"

"He wanted my e-mail," Arin explains.

The four of them head away from the hall. Arin's mind drifts to Danny - where he's going next, if he really does intend to e-mail Arin...

"He said that he was interested in my work," he adds.

"Your 'work,'" Ross says, making finger quotes at Arin.

Arin rolls his eyes, snorting, while the others laugh. He feels oddly light inside, giddy. He feels like a dumbass.

They eat lunch and spend the rest of the day wandering the convention. There are no more unplanned sightings of Danny and Arin is a little disappointed about it. He won't admit to anyone that, whenever they round a corner or enter a new area of the center, he's hoping maybe he'll run into Danny again.

They're staying at hotel close by the center. It's late by the time that they get back to their shared room. Arin's feet ache and he's sweating, his shirt clinging to him thanks to the Austin heat. He claims the shower before anyone else can and lets the surreal events of the last two days sink into him. Ross was always good at networking, at meeting the right kind of people, but Arin never was. He lucked into a lot of things and it seems like Danny taking an interest in his videos was another stroke of luck.

Arin's phone chimes just as he climbs out of the shower, feeling like a completely new person. Tomorrow's the last day of the convention and Arin finds it hard to imagine going back to normal after this strange weekend. Arin scrubs a towel over his head, drying his hair as he picks up his phone. He nearly drops it again as he spots an e-mail icon in the corner. He tries to calm himself, the towel hanging around his neck as he clicks to his e-mail app. It could be anything - a spam mail, some bullshit he signed up for, Ross fucking with him. It could be anyone else. It couldn't be Danny Sexbang.

Definitely couldn't be Danny Sexbang.

Except, when Arin opens his e-mail, the first one that he sees is from a _Daniel Avidan_. Arin's shaking a little. The subject is a simple _Hey, it's Danny!_. Arin is embarrassingly fast opening the email.

The message is short, but it makes his heart stop, freeze right in his chest.

_Hey, Arin,_

_Are you staying at the hotel across the street from the convention center?_

_\- Danny_

Arin types back a reply, his fingers still damp from his shower.

_Hey, Danny,_

_I am, actually. Why?_

_\- Arin Hanson_

Arin's heart is going too fast, so fast that he thinks that it might just stop working. He's still naked, his towel wrapped loosely around his waist and droplets of water running down his body, forming a small puddle around his feet. He stares at his phone and waits for the reply from Danny - if he'll reply at all.

Arin's phone chimes again; it startles him, almost making him drop the device. The message is from Danny again.

_I'm staying here, too. Would you wanna hang out?_

Arin cannot fucking believe this. His cheeks are burning as he quickly types out an answer. Maybe he's replying too quickly to be considered cool, but he doesn't really care. If he doesn't answer now, then he'll wuss out altogether.

_Absolutely! Where do you wanna meet up?_

Arin sets his phone down and glances at himself in the mirror, at his dumb pink cheeks and the surprised look on his face. "Be cool," Arin tells his reflection - like that's ever worked before.

The reply from Danny doesn't come right away, so Arin thinks that maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he fell asleep or got busy or found a real friend to hang out with. While he waits, he dresses, his body mostly dry as he tugs on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Just as Arin is about to give up and leave the bathroom so that someone else can have a turn, his phone chimes again. He snatches it off the counter and unlocks it, finding another e-mail waiting for him.

_Would you be okay with coming to my room?_

"Fuck," Arin says, breathless. Ross's teasing plays in the back of his mind. Arin shakes the thoughts loose. It makes sense that Danny would want to hang out in his hotel room. He won't be mobbed by fans there and, if he wanted to talk business with Arin, it would be a quieter place to do so.

Swallowing around the thick lump in his throat, Arin taps out his reply.

_Yeah, if you feel comfortable giving me your room number._

A part of him can't believe that it's Danny that he's talking to, Danny that he's e-mailing and arranging to meet up with. It feels unreal, like a weird dream, and he's half expecting it to all fall apart before it really comes together.

Danny's reply comes quick.

_Room 407. Please don't tell anyone else! :(_

Arin realizes in that moment that Danny is trusting him with something big, a piece of his privacy, and Arin knows better to betray that. Besides, he doesn't think that he could manage to get the truth out even if he wanted to.

_I won't. When should I come over?_

The reply is nearly instant.

_Now?_

Arin's stomach has fallen to his feet, but he still manages to reply.

_Okay._

Arin pockets his phone. He feels strange, a giddy energy, despite feeling so tired before. He exits the bathroom, trying not to look out of the ordinary.

"Fucking finally!" Ross says. "We thought you died in there."

"Sorry," Arin says. He goes to the end of the bed and starts to slide on his shoes.

"Whatcha doing?" Barry asks, nice but concerned.

"Oh, someone I know online hit me up on Facebook. Turns out that they're here and they wanted to know if I wanted to hang, so I'm going to do that."

"Aren't you tired? We spent all day walking around the convention," Suzy says. She and Barry are curled up together in the hotel bed, her head on his arm. Clearly, showers aren't in their itinerary for tonight.

"Nah, I'm okay for a little while."

"Want me to go with?" Ross asks. "Do I know this person?"

"No, you don't. You can take a shower. I'll be fine."

Arin just wants to get out of here. He thinks of Danny waiting for him and his heart speeds into triple time.

"Okay, but we're going to call you every hour to make sure that you're still alive," Suzy says. She nudges Barry. "Right, babe?"

Barry, who had been verging on sleep, rouses and nods. "Yeah."

Arin rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the speech, Mom and Dad. I'll text you guys. I'll be back soon."

The other three watch Arin as he heads towards the door, slipping out into the hallway of the hotel. There are people everywhere, milling around, coming back from the convention or dinner, and it's no wonder that Danny didn't want to leave his room. Arin follows the signs in the hotel until he reaches the elevator. It's packed, but he takes it to the fourth floor.

The fourth floor is a little less busy, which Arin is grateful for. He counts the doors until he finally reaches 407. His heart is like a hammer in his chest. He's not sure what he's doing or what's going to happen. He just hopes that he doesn't embarrass himself in front of Danny.

Arin knocks once and hears footsteps approach the door.

"Arin?" he hears Danny say.

"Yeah," Arin says.

"I probably should have e-mailed you, like, a code word or something," Danny says with a laugh.

Arin grins, waiting to see if Danny will let him inside. The door cracks open finally and he sees Danny peek out, confirming that it is Arin and, probably, that he's all alone, before he lets the door open all the way.

Danny has changed out of his costume. He leans against the wall wearing a dark gray t-shirt and jeans. Arin feels dumb in his sweatpants. Danny ushers him inside, closing the door quickly behind him.

Arin is standing inside of Danny Sexbang's hotel room, which is nearly identical to Arin's hotel room except Danny's got just one bed.

Arin feels large and out of place, feels clumsy. He wants so badly to impress Danny, to not screw up whatever it is that's happening here. Danny's eyes settle on him, brightening as he grins.

"Fuckin' cool Zelda shirt, dude," Danny says.

Arin looks down at his shirt, dark green with the golden tri-force on it. "Thanks. You play?"

"Oh, yeah, that's practically how I spent my childhood," Danny says. He leads Arin further into the room, stopping by the mini-fridge before looking back to Arin. "You want something?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine."

Danny nods and goes to sit on the edge of his bed. Arin stands just inside of the room, unsure of where to go. There's a chair across from the bed, but it has some books piled on it. Danny looks to Arin and then the chair.

"Oh! Sorry, here," he says, leaning forward to move the items off of the chair. Arin takes that as an invitation and plops down in the chair across from Danny's bed.

There's a moment of silence where Arin is unsure of what to say or do. Danny looks a little tired, a little softer than he had on the convention floor. Arin likes this version of Danny just as much as the one that he puts on for show.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Danny," Arin says as a way to keep the conversation going. He's afraid of the silence, of Danny realizing that he made a mistake inviting Arin over. "This is wild."

"Hey, it's no problem. Honestly, you seem like a really cool and creative dude. I could always use more of them in my life." Danny hesitates for a moment, biting his lip. For a second, Arin feels breathless. "But, hey, do you mind calling me Dan? I mean, Danny is cool, too, but that feels like the character, you know? In my personal life, I usually go by Dan."

Arin's cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Sure. Sorry, Dan."

"Hey, man, you didn't know!"

At the same time, Arin feels a tingle spread through him. Danny... _Dan_ has asked him to use a more personal name, one that he uses in his off time.

Dan runs a hand through his hair, pushing the mass of curls away from his face.

"So you're probably wondering why I invited you over."

Arin's mouth is dry, but he shrugs. "I figured that it was about my work? You said that you were interested, so -”

Dan nods. "I am! Your work is awesome, dude! I gotta admit, though, that that's not the only reason that I invited you."

"It's not?" Arin's chest is tight. He can hear Ross's voice in the back of his head, teasing him about his crush on Dan.

Dan sighs, linking his hands together and dropping them between his knees. "I'm not so good at this," he says with a laugh.

"Oh," Arin says. "At, uh, what?"

Dan gives him a smile. "Let me just start by saying that, despite the fact that I make a living playing a guy who only thinks about sex, I don't usually do this."

Arin goes still. Do this? What is happening here? He feels a little dizzy, too scared to believe that, all along, Ross might have been right. "Do what?" Arin asks, his mouth dry. If Dan is saying what Arin thinks that he's saying, then he wants to hear it, needs that confirmation.

"Bring strangers back to my hotel room," Dan says with a laugh. "Like, I know that it probably seems scummy. I'm...I'll be honest with you. When I met you at the signing, I thought that you were cool and, like, really good-looking. I didn't want to be a fuckin' creep, but then I saw you again at Jared's panel and I just couldn't resist talking to you. I knew that I wanted to get a chance to talk to you, that I'd regret it if I didn't."

Arin's head is swimming. He feels like a ghost, like some third party removed from the situation, watching outside of himself. Dan is giving him a serious look.

"I hope that I didn't read this all wrong," Dan says.

"I..." Arin struggles to come back to himself, to take in what Dan had said. "You think I'm good-looking?"

Dan laughs, crisp and clear, like fucking bells or something in Arin's head.

"Yeah, man, you're hot."

Arin is definitely blushing, he's sure of it. This is awful and embarrassing and he can't believe what Dan is saying to him. He would never admit it, but his crush for Dan runs deep. He's spent more than his fair share of time fantasizing about the man, watching his videos and memorizing his body, his face. He's definitely spent one too many nights jerking off to elaborate fantasies involving Dan.

Now, now, he's sitting right in front of Dan and Dan's telling him that he's hot, that he might be interested in him. What the fuck.

"I know that I don't know you," Dan is saying, "but I'd like to."

"Shit," Arin says.

Dan snorts. He straightens his body so that he's long and dark in front of Arin. "Are you okay with that?"

Arin doesn't even think about it. He's nodding already and then something in his body is compelling him to get up and move to the bed. He drops down next to Dan, getting the smell of soap, and he's guessing Dan probably showered after the convention, too. Then he gets nice thoughts of Dan in the shower, all lean muscle, wet and smooth. Arin shivers and Dan glances at him.

Their eyes meet for a moment and Arin sees something that looks like desire, a heat, small but with the potential for more. Dan bites at his lip and Arin is aware that Dan's fingers twitch. He moves his hands toward Arin.

"Can I?" Dan is asking, his voice quiet in the room.

Arin nods again. He's barely breathing and then Dan's hand brushes his cheek, the fingers rough but the palm smooth. Dan leans in, a dark blur in front of Arin and slowly, carefully, their mouths meet.

Arin's hand shoots out to brace against Dan's shoulders as Dan cups Arin's face. Dan's mouth is soft, the day-old stubble on his face scratching just a little. Arin makes a soft noise against Dan's mouth and Dan responds with something deeper, just a little more desperate. He can't believe he's kissing Danny Sexbang...or Dan Avidan. Either way, it's unbelievable.

Dan's hand moves from Arin's cheek to the side of his neck, his thumb sliding to dip under the collar of Arin's shirt. Arin opens his mouth and Dan takes it as an invitation, sliding his tongue inside. Arin moans, then, something he couldn't control and Dan's kiss changes, the pressure a little harder. Arin's cock stirs in his sweatpants. He feels dizzy in the best way possible.

Arin wants to play it cool, not come off as desperate and weird. It's hard keeping cool when Dan is so fucking hot, though. Arin's hand moves from Dan's shoulder, trailing down his thin arm and his fingers curl around Dan's forearm, the slight muscle there. Dan's hand moves, touches Arin's side. His hand splays large and warm, skating against Arin's waist.

Dan's mouth is slow and sinful, like he has all the time in the world to explore Arin's mouth and wants to take advantage of it. Arin is fully hard now, embarrassingly fast. He isn't sure what's going to happen, but he wants it, whatever Dan will give him.

Finally, they break apart to breathe and Dan's eyes are blown so dark, so wide, when he looks at Arin. He sits back a bit, his mouth red, and he grabs at the hem of his t-shirt, watching Arin for any objection as Dan tugs the shirt up over his head.

Dan's worn next to nothing in several Ninja Sex Party videos, so Arin didn't expect seeing him shirtless now would have such an effect on him. Dan, though, is lean, long lines of tanned skin, his mouth kiss-sore, and his hair a goddamn mess.

"Holy fuck," Arin says and Dan laughs.

"Your turn?" Dan asks.

Arin nods. He's only a little self-conscious as he pulls off his own t-shirt. Dan drinks him in, his eyes moving over Arin's form. Arin fights the blush he can feel rushing to his cheeks. Dan leans in again, kisses Arin on the mouth before moving lower, his wet lips brushing Arin's shoulder and then Arin's bicep, planting sweet little kisses there.

"You have great arms," Dan says.

"Thanks. I work out." Arin cringes at his own words, wants to slap himself for sounding so dumb. Dan doesn't seem to mind, though, as he finds Arin's mouth again.

Somehow, Arin winds up on his back in the bed. Dan's lithe body is on top of his. They're still kissing, tongues sliding together, and all that Arin is aware of is the wet sound of their mouths meeting, of how fucking good a kisser Dan is.

Arin reaches up because he can and cups Dan's face, the way that the other man had done to him earlier. Dan leans back, his face cradled by Arin's hands, and he smiles. Arin's cock is hard and he shifts under Dan, grinding his dick up against Dan's thigh. He watches as Dan's face changes, the smiling morphing into an aroused moan, his eyes sliding shut softly.

Dan angles his sharp body so that his hard-on is pressed against Arin's thigh. He can't fucking believe that he's enough to make Dan hard, but it's happening. Dan grinds his cock against Arin's thigh and all the blood inside of Arin fizzes, sparking to life. He wants more, wants to be laid out naked for Dan, wants to wait for him to say what he wants to do.

Dan moves a hand between them. Arin moans against Dan's mouth as he feels Dan's hand cup the bulge of his dick, rubbing him lightly through his sweatpants. Dan breaks the kiss and Arin bites his lip, his hips already rocking up to get more friction against his aching cock.

Arin's head is foggy with delicious pleasure. He wants Dan to touch him for real; he wants to touch Dan, feel his body naked and warm against him. Dan is watching him, his eyes so dark and intense that Arin's breath catches in his throat.

"What do you want?" Dan asks, his voice smooth and his hand palming Arin's dick, making it practically impossible for Arin to answer. Arin's mind flips in quick scenes, flashes of fantasies that he's had, played out, wanted and craved. Before he even really decides, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Dan rubbing against his cock, Arin spits out an answer.

"I wanna blow you," Arin says, and now it's Dan who's moaning softly. He ducks his head, the wisps of curls brushing against Arin's bare collarbones. Dan kisses Arin's neck, nipping gently, making Arin moan, his hips stuttering again.

"You know how fucking hot that is?" Dan's mouth is against Arin's ear, hot breath washing over his face. He leans back again so that he can see Arin. Dan runs his thumb over Arin's bottom lip and Arin has the desperate wish to suck Dan's thumb into his mouth, run his tongue over it.

Then Dan is gone, leaning up, all of the heat and friction leaving him. Arin makes an embarrassing whining noise and he leans up, too, trying to catch Dan in a kiss again. Dan laughs as Arin kisses him; it's even better when Arin can feel Dan’s smile against his mouth.

Dan shifts, though, moving so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his long legs hanging down and touching the floor. Arin doesn't need any instruction as he moves to settle himself on the floor, on his knees in front of Dan, settled between Dan's long, thin legs.

Arin's heart is beating fast as he looks up at Dan from his position on his knees. He still can't believe that this is real, that this is really happening. Dan's eyes are dark, hooded. His hands move to his jeans, unbuckling the belt and opening his pants to allow Arin access.

Arin leans up and reaches into Dan's pants with greedy hands, his fingers brushing warm, solid flesh. Dan shivers above him, his lip caught between his teeth. Arin tingles with the knowledge that he's the one doing this to Dan, making him feel good. Dan raises his hips so that Arin can get his jeans down to mid-thigh, the boxers, too, leaving Dan's sizable, hard cock right in front of Arin's face.

"Fuck," Arin breathes. He had always imagined what it would be like, how big Dan would be, but it was nothing like the real thing. This is a hundred times better. Dan's cock is long, already fully hard, not too wide, but, fuck, his cock looks _good_.

Arin licks his lips and Dan groans above him. He rests a hand on Dan's thigh, presses up so that he can get at Dan's dick. Arin wraps a tentative hand around the base of Dan's dick and Dan hisses sharp between his teeth. Arin wants more, more sounds from Dan.

Arin glances at Dan once before he licks at the head of Dan's dick. Dan moans now, open and full and so goddamn beautiful. The sound sends jolts of pleasure down Arin's spine, straight to his dick. Arin runs the flat of his tongue in a stripe up the underside of Dan's dick before settling his mouth over the head of it.

Dan's hands are resting on his knees, but his fingers twitch. He moves one to Arin's shoulder, those long fingers clutching, anchoring the two of them together. Arin moans around the head of Dan's dick and, from somewhere above him, Dan swears.

Arin is impatient, too hot and hard to take his time. His mouth moves down along Dan’s dick, taking each inch inside his mouth, slicking Dan up. Deep inside, Arin is a little nervous. Despite his age, his experiences with men are lacking. For a long time he denied that there were any feelings at all; now that he's comfortable with what he wants, with wanting men, there's only been his ex, Mark - and that's been over for some time now. Arin wants to be good for Dan, hopes that he is.

As Arin sets a pace, Dan's hand moves again, finding the back of his head and cupping it gently, softly. His long fingers card through Arin's hair, gripping loosely, testing. Arin's cock twitches and he bobs his head a little faster. Dan is so hot and heavy against his tongue, tasting clean but a little like sweat at the same time.

Arin hollows his cheeks, pausing to suck hard. Dan moans, full, loud, his fingers tightening deliciously in Arin's hair from lack of concentration, tugging a little harder than before. Arin moans, too, around Dan's dick. He can feel Dan practically throbbing against his tongue.

Arin's hand is wrapped around the base of Dan's dick, his fingers wet and slick with his spit already. The room is quiet around them except for Dan's harsh breathing and the wet, messy sound of Arin sucking Dan's cock.

"Fuck, I knew your mouth would be so fucking good," Dan says, his voice tight and deep with arousal. It is singlehandedly the hottest thing Arin's ever heard in his life. His own cock throbs in his pants, constricted and begging for attention, but all Arin can focus on is Dan. He wants to memorize every detail, the heavy weight of Dan's cock, his taste - he wants to remember it all.

Arin looks up at Dan, their eyes meeting, and it's electric, a beautiful pleasure because Arin's mouth is full of Dan and the other man is cupping his cheek, pressing his fingers in against Arin's hollowed cheek to feel when his cock brushes pass. Dan grunts, moving the hand from Arin's cheek to push Arin's hair away from his face.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Dan says. Clearly, he likes to talk during sex, but Arin doesn't care at all. The words encourage him, make him move faster, become braver. Arin straightens a little, deciding to try and take more of Dan.

He takes Dan down again, further than before, and starts to swallow around him. Dan groans, "F - fuck!" something choked, his fingers cupping Arin's head again. Arin presses on, the thick head of Dan's cock hitting the back of his throat. Arin pushes pass the barrier, deep-throating the cock in his mouth. All of his senses are taken over by Dan, rerouted into something new. He can taste Dan, smell him, feel him; it's all so much.

Dan's fingers are in his hair again, pulling lightly, and, for a second, Arin wants it rough, doesn't mind the idea of Dan tugging at his hair or holding his head down, wanting more. The thought makes his cock jerk in his pants and he whines around Dan's dick.

Dan fucks his mouth slow, trying not to give him too much, trying not to overwhelm him. Arin pulls off to catch his breath, his cheeks burning red. Dan's mouth is also red, his eyes blown so wide - it's beautiful. He's suddenly sorry that not everyone is lucky enough to see Dan this way, but Dan chose him, brought him here and got him on his knees. Dan wanted _him_.

Arin leans in and flicks his tongue against the slit of Dan's cock, collecting the pre-come already leaking there. Dan hisses and his hands do tighten in Arin's hair, tugging a little harder than before. Arin moans, but Dan's hands release him.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" Dan asks, his voice heavy, but, when Arin looks up, he's got concern coloring his face.

"No...fuck, I kinda liked it?"

"Fuck," Dan says, and his hands draw Arin up, fast so that their mouths can meet, quick and sloppy. Arin's head is swimming, Dan's tongue licking into his mouth again, and he thinks of Dan tasting himself on Arin's tongue. Dan's cock is wet and slick, pressing against Arin's stomach. He snakes a hand down between them and curls it around Dan’s dick, stroking him in long, fast movements.

Their kiss breaks, devolves into Dan panting against Arin's mouth. Arin would love to keep kissing Dan, but he has the chance to suck his dick and Arin would really like to keep doing that. He kisses Dan brave and firm before he slides down the length of Dan's body, back between Dan's bony knees. Arin keeps his hand moving on Dan's dick, stroking him before he lowers his mouth again.

Arin can feel Dan's body tight and trembling, can feel the way that he shudders as Arin licks messily over the head of his dick. He always pictured Dan as someone who bleeds sex, who's amazing at it, though that might be more the character than the man sitting before Arin. Still, he tingles with pleasure, lets it roll hot in his stomach at the fact that he's turning Dan on, that he's getting Dan off.

"Shit, this is a little embarrassing, but...I don't think I'm going to last much longer," Dan pants from above Arin.

Arin's head swims. He's feeling bold with Dan's dick in his mouth and Dan falling apart under his touch. He strokes Dan slower, squeezing at the base of Dan's dick, earning himself a deep moan. He flicks his tongue against the head of Dan's cock, meeting Dan's gaze.

"Will you come for me? Please?"

Dan moans again, long and deep, and his cock twitches in Arin's hand. Arin speeds up a little, his mouth moving fast, not as smooth as before. Dan's hands wander, moving from his shoulder to his face, back to his hair, like he can't decide where to touch, where to settle.

Dan's hips roll up, trying to fuck deeper into Arin's mouth. Arin lets him, lets him slide his cock to the back of his throat. He hums, his hand stroking, meeting his mouth. Then Dan starts shaking, a groaning mess above Arin.

"I'm gonna - I'm there," Dan is saying, like a warning, but Arin doesn't need to move, doesn't want to.

Dan freezes, a loud moan pulled from deep within him, and he comes in Arin's mouth, his cock throbbing against Arin's tongue as Dan fills Arin's mouth. Dan's cock slips from Arin's mouth, softening, wet and slick from spit. Arin swallows Dan's come, and he hears a weak groan from above him.

"You're gonna kill me," Dan says. Arin smiles at him. His mouth is already sore, his tongue bitter, but it isn't terrible. Dan has this dopey smile on his face, his cheeks red and his eyes sleepy. Arin is still on his knees and his cock is still hard in his pants, but he isn't sure of the rules. He's not sure if Dan is the kind of guy to reciprocate or if he wants Arin to go back to his room, completely hard, with his mouth tasting like Dan’s come.

Arin stays kneeling on the floor for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. Dan's brain thankfully begins working and he gets a hand on Arin's wrist, tugging lightly at Arin's arm.

"C'mere," Dan is saying, his voice low again. "Your turn."

Arin tingles all over. He nods and stands, crawling on the bed to join Dan. Dan kisses him again, sweeping his tongue into Arin's mouth, making these soft little noises. As they kiss, Dan's hand splays wide on Arin's bare chest, pressing lightly. Arin realizes that he's urging him to lie down on his back.

Arin complies, lying on the soft mattress, breaking contact with Dan's mouth. Dan is hovering above him like a dream, a vision that Arin knows is there but that he can't see. He feels hands at his pants, feels Dan pull his sweats and boxers down. The cool air hits Arin's neglected cock and it’s already a lot. If Dan thought he came embarrassingly fast, it won't be anything compared to how fast Arin is sure he's going to come.

"I gotta do some panels tomorrow and, you know, talk and shit, so is it okay if I just jerk you off?" Dan is asking, his hand warm on Arin's naked thigh.

"I feel like that question never has to be asked. Of course it's okay."

Dan laughs, but the laugh turns into a smirk, something ungodly sexy that has Arin melting against the bed already. He watches from his back, his pants bunched around his thighs as Dan brings his palm to his mouth, his pink tongue licking at his hand, wetting it.

He's touching Arin now, wrapping a long, large hand around his cock. Arin hisses. It's been a long time since he dated Mark - it's been a long time since anyone but himself has touched his cock - and now he's got Danny Sexbang jerking him off.

Dan's rhythm is all different from Arin's. Dan is smoother, his hand twisting around the head of Arin's dick on the upstroke, making Arin's hips jump, trying to fuck Dan's fist. Dan brings his free hand to Arin's hip, pressing lightly but hard enough to keep Arin from moving.

Dan's going faster than Arin was and, although he's not sucking Arin’s dick, he bends his head to pepper small kisses on Arin's thighs, biting at the soft, pale flesh there. Arin groans and Dan seems encouraged, working his mouth to Arin's inner thigh, his tongue drawing smooth, damp lines against Arin's skin. Then, _then_ , his fucking mouth is moving to Arin's balls and all of the air escapes Arin's body as Dan kisses there, too. He gently sucks at Arin's balls - no one has ever done that to Arin before. His whole body trembles under Dan's touch.

Dan's hand is still stroking Arin, quick, just a little rough, but his mouth is countering that by moving slow and sweet across Arin's skin. After a moment, a long, beautiful moment, Dan's mouth is gone from Arin's balls. He moves upward, kissing Arin's hip and then his stomach, pressing his mouth to the curve of Arin's soft belly. He wants to feel embarrassed, but he can't. He feels too good, even with Dan mouthing at his stomach.

"Dan," Arin gasps, his eyes falling shut as Dan's mouth moves once more, pressing a firm, wet kiss to the tip of Arin's dick, a tease of what he isn't allowed to have. Somehow, that's hotter to him than Dan actually blowing him.

Arin's hand finds Dan's shoulder and grips it, anchoring himself to Dan as the man takes him apart. Arin is distantly aware of the noises that he's making, the desperate hitches in his breath, the needy whines, but he can't stop and Dan is egging him on, like he wants to hear more.

"I want you to come for me," Dan is saying, his voice so deep, so lovely.

Arin nods, his eyes screwed shut and his body so tuned to Dan.

"Will you look at me?" Dan asks.

Arin's eyes fly open and he meets Dan's deep, dark gaze. "Come for me, Arin," Dan is saying again, his tongue suddenly running along the underside of Arin's cock.

Arin grunts. It only takes two more strokes from Dan before he's toppling over the edge, falling into darkness as he comes for Dan. Dan strokes him through it, squeezes his cock lightly, milking him through his orgasm. When he comes back to himself, he's got come all over his chest and Dan's fingers are coated white. He watches, dazed, limp, as Dan sucks the come off his fingers one-by-one.

"Oh, fuck," Arin says. His dick twitches against his stomach despite it softening.

Dan smiles around his fingers, sucking them clean. Once he's done, he moves up next to Arin, lies beside him in the giant hotel bed. Arin focuses on breathing, the room smelling like sex, his body cooling down.

What happens now? Arin can imagine it easily. Dan thanks him but says he has a busy day tomorrow and Arin will do the walk of shame in rumpled clothes, covered in come, all the way back to his hotel room where he'll need to shower again. He'll be teased mercilessly by Ross and questioned by Suzy and Barry about where he was, what he was doing.

Instead, Dan kisses him again, something soft and surprisingly sweet. Dan is turned on his side, his jean-covered knees brushing Arin's legs. He moves his fingers lazily in a pattern against Arin's chest, brushing over a nipple, and Arin shivers.

"You wanna stay here with me tonight?" Dan is asking.

Arin is sure he must have misheard, his sex-addled brain making shit up.

"What?"

"I mean, you don't have to."

"No, I mean...you want me to?"

Dan props himself up on an elbow. "Well, yeah. I told you I don't do this very often. I'm not expecting any other company."

Arin flushes. He just had sex with Dan, fucking _Danny Sexbang_ , and now Dan is offering to let him sleep over. Arin's mind just isn't working.

"Sure," Arin says because he doesn't know how to say how badly he wants to stay, how much he already wants to do this again. He doesn't think they'll have the chance. Tomorrow is the last day of the convention and Dan is doing panels. Barry has to work early Monday morning, so they have to leave the convention early themselves. Arin is sure there will be no second meeting with Dan as far as time constraints are concerned.

Dan smiles, moves to stand up from the bed, his hand on Arin, getting him up, too. Arin stands there, still sticky with his own come, as Dan strips the main comforter off the bed. Once that's done, he wiggles out of his jeans, leaving him just standing in boxers. He moves to the bathroom, away from Arin, and, when he comes back, he offers Arin a wet washcloth.

Arin cleans himself up as best he can and Dan sits back on the stripped-down bed.

Somehow, the two of them end up lying side-by-side in Dan's bed. Arin's heart is fast in his chest. Despite hooking up with Dan, just sharing space with him feels intimate, listening to him breathe, feeling his hand tracing small patterns against Arin's wrist.

"Promise you won't animate this event," Dan says jokingly.

Arin laughs. "I swear."

"When do you leave tomorrow?"

"Early. My friend has work the next day and we gotta head out before the convention is over."

Dan frowns, but he nods. It's confirmation that there won't be time to see each other again. Something inside Arin's chest hurts, a subtle ache he is fighting to control.

"So you're not from Texas, then?"

Arin shakes his head. "No, California."

Dan's frown dissolves. "Are you shitting me?"

"No?"

Dan laughs. "Dude, where? Brian and I just moved to California."

Arin's breath quickens. He didn't know that. As far as he knew, Dan was centered in New York. The fact that he and Dan aren't that far apart makes Arin's stomach roll.

"I, uh...Glendale?"

Dan laughs again, his face so bright and smile so wide that it makes Arin smile, too.

"I live right by there."

What was happening? He and his favorite musician live right within the same area? It's a good thing Arin didn’t know; he imagines he might have been shitting his pants constantly in excitement over possibly running into Dan as Arin moved throughout his average day.

"Wow," Arin says.

"Yeah." Dan's hand opens against Arin's chest. "Maybe we can meet up again, then? Hang out? I don't know any of the cool shit in L.A."

Arin snorts. "Neither do I. I just play video games and watch Game of Thrones all day."

"Sounds like a dream," Dan says with a laugh. His face settles into something more serious. "I'd like to see you again, Arin."

Arin can't breathe, but he nods. "I would like that, too."

Dan leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet, and they're sharing a pillow. It's been a weird fucking day and Arin's body is sapped of energy. All he wants to do is sleep and it's easy with Dan breathing next to him. He isn't sure what will happen, if he'll really see Dan again once he's back home in California. He wants it, wants to see what will happen next.

Dan moves so that he's curled up against Arin's chest, his hand draped across Arin's skin. Dan's touch quiets his mind, calms him, and, before he even realizes it, Arin is asleep.


End file.
